


Detective Sayori: The Missing Cupcake

by War_Mammoth



Series: Detective Sayori [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, Betrayal, Cupcakes, Detectives, Gen, Silly Sayori, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Mammoth/pseuds/War_Mammoth
Summary: Sayori goes to school but finds something odd.  The school is deserted.  Looks like another case for Detective Sayori.
Series: Detective Sayori [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123041
Kudos: 6





	Detective Sayori: The Missing Cupcake

Sayori woke up and checked her phone. She wanted to make sure she woke up on time because today was a special day. It was a special day because her friend Natsuki promised to make cupcakes, and Sayori was not about to miss those. Luckily for her, she didn’t oversleep today, and actually woke up a little early.

“Cupcake day! Cupcake day!” Sayori said as she was getting her school uniform on. “Sweet, tasty cupcake day!” With a surprising amount of energy, even from her, Sayori burst through the door and hurried to school. Today was a very important day, after all, and she would be upset with herself if she missed out on everything.

When she got to school, however, she noticed something was off. For one, there were no other students around. In fact, there were no teachers around, either. Also, when trying to open the doors of the school, she found that they were locked.

“Hmm… could this be a case for Detective Sayori?” She asked no one in particular. “Well, it’s a good thing I snuck these away from where Monnie was hiding them, hehe.” Sayori climbed a tree and pulled a hat, cloak, and magnifying glass out of the branches. Donning her new outfit, she exclaimed, “Detective Sayori is on the case!”

Walking back to the door, she put the magnifying glass up to the lock. Unfortunately for Sayori, this didn’t reveal anything. “Hmm, nothing. Perhaps I shall investigate the other doors,” Sayori pondered, while rubbing her chin. “There has to be a clue somewhere, all I have to do is find it.”

_____

Natsuki’s alarm woke her up suddenly from her slumber. She stretched and yawned and tried to wake herself up. ‘Ugh...why am I awake at 6am?’ she thought to herself. Then she remembered. “Oh! Right… cupcakes. That’s why I set my alarm so early. Sayori better be super happy that I’m going through all this trouble for her. I hope she knows that I wouldn’t do this for just anyone.”

She quickly got dressed and walked into her kitchen. Luckily for her, she caught her dad in a good mood and he bought the ingredients she needed for her. ‘It all really hinged on him agreeing, which is not what I usually want.’ Natsuki’s father is not going to win ‘Father of the Year’ award. He’d be up there for ‘Worst Father’ if you asked Natsuki. “He’s a real jerk, but at least he came through this time. Now I get to relax and bake some cupcakes!”

She gathered all the ingredients she needed and began combining them appropriately, humming to herself as she went along. “Oh, you know damn well these are gonna taste great! Hehe! Time to put them in the oven and get the frosting ready!” She placed the tray in the oven and set out to make the sweet frosting that she knew Sayori loved. ‘Sayori loves sweets, especially my cupcakes,’ she thought, a smug smile on her face. ‘Not only that, but she loves cute things too, and my cupcakes are the cutest! But what design should I do this time? I did cats last time… so maybe dogs?’ She was thinking for a while and eventually the timer went off for the cupcakes to be taken out of the oven. Natsuki settled on doing cats again for the frosting. “Not like Sayori is even gonna look at it for very long before she stuffs her face with like 3 of them at once, haha!” She carefully put the frosting on and decorated them to look like little cats. “Alright! Perfectly done, Natsuki! Ooh, I also have plenty of time to get to school.” After packing her things, she departed for school.

_____

Sayori made her way to the back of the school. Normally when she went back here it was to hide from Natsuki after stealing a cookie or something, but this time, she was looking for clues as to why the building was still closed. Finding nothing at any other entrance to the building, she decided to look in the back to see if there were any clues that she could find.

While she didn’t find anything like that answered her questions, she did find a bunny that she followed for several minutes. Realizing she got distracted, she went back to her detective work. Upon a thorough search, she found 4 plastic bottles, which she put in the recycling bins around the school. “Littering is a crime, people! Sheesh!” At this point, she spotted Natsuki walking towards the school. In her arms was a container. Seeing this, she immediately got excited and dropped everything to start running towards the girl. “NATSUKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!”

“Oh no, we’re starting already?” an exasperated Natsuki said under her breath. “Hey, Sayori, how’s it goin- uwah!” Sayori lunged and almost tackled Natsuki to the ground. “D-dummy! I could have dropped these!”

“OH! That would’ve been bad!”

“Yeah, it would have.” Natsuki let out a sigh when she saw Sayori’s bright smile. “Anyways, good morning, and no, you can’t have one right now.”  
  
“Awww, why not? And how did you know I was gonna ask that? Are you like telekineptic or something?”

“Tele-what? N-no, I...never mind. I just know you well enough to know you’d ask for one.”

Sayori pouted. “B-but… what if I said… ‘please?’” Sayori put on the most puppy eyed look she could muster.

Natsuki stared deadpan at Sayori. “...No.”

“Pleeeeeeeeeease???”

“No, Sayori, you can have one when we meet up for the Literature Club later, just like everyone else.”

Sayori went back to pouting, “But...they won’t be as fresh by then!”

“I’m aware of this, Sayori, but no. Also why are you dressed like that again?”

“RIGHT! There’s something suspicious going on! The school is completely locked and there’s no one here! Obviously this is a case for the greatest detective.”

Natsuki laughed, “Sayori...it’s locked because you got here so early.” Turning around, she pointed to several vehicles pulling up to the school. “See? Everyone is starting to show up now. What time did you even get here?”

“Oh… uh…. I don’t remember. I got here because I, heh, wanted to...ask for a....cupcake, ehehe.”

“So you got here super early because you wanted to ask me for a cupcake?”

“That would be correct, yes…”

“And you got here so early that no one else had arrived and the doors were all locked?”

“Uh… yeah.”

“You’re such a dork sometimes, haha!”

“Soooo… cupcake?”

“You’re still not getting one,” Natsuki said, turning to walk to the school entrance. Sayori followed, asking repeatedly for a cupcake while being denied by Natsuki.

_____

The rest of the day was uneventful for Natsuki. It was just a typical school day where she hated every second being confined in the building. Nothing new. Then came time for clubs at the end of the school day. She made her way to her locker and opened it. She grabbed the container and quickly made her way to the third floor, where the Literature Club met.

“Hey Monika. Hey Yuri,” Natsuki said, walking into the room. She turned and saw Sayori, visibly excited for the cupcakes, and greeted her as well. “Hello Sayori.”

“Oh, hello Natsuki,” Monika said cheerfully. “We’re just about to get started, so you’re right on time!”

“Since Natsuki made cupcakes, should I make us some tea to go with it?” Yuri asked quietly.

“Of course!” Monika responded.

“Well, duh, they go well together,” Natsuki said, matter-of-factly.

“Tea and cupcakes!” Sayori shouted in joy. “I’m so excited!”

“We’re aware, Sayori, you’re practically shaking at this point, haha,” Natsuki said, a wide smile on her face. “But you have to wait until Yuri gets back with the tea before we have them.”

“More waiting?!?”

“Sayori, it’ll be like three minutes,” Monika said, trying to calm Sayori’s excitement a little, to no avail.

Yuri chuckled to herself as she left the room to get water for the tea, returning a short while after. She began to heat the water up, when Sayori began to quietly sneak up on Natsuki who was looking around in the closet at her manga. ‘If I can just get close enough to the container, I can sneak one out of there. Hehe, it’s a perfect plan!’

Monika watched as Sayori snuck up on the smaller girl. “Well this should be interesting,” she said to herself, causing Yuri to look towards them as well.

“Oh dear.”

“No, no, let this happen.”

“But it won’t end well,” Yuri said.

“Probably, but it will be funny,” a smile forming on Monika’s face as she said this.

Sayori was now close enough to the container to reach it. “AY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?” Natsuki’s voice echoed throughout the room, startling Sayori, who froze in fear. “Sayori! Don’t you touch that!”

“Fine…” Sayori said reluctantly, backing off the container, which Natsuki now hovered over like a hawk in order to keep an eye on Sayori. Monika and Yuri both laughed at the exchange before returning to what they were previously doing.

After the water was finished heating up and teacups were placed on the desks, Natsuki brought out the cupcakes for the Club. “Okay, Sayori, now it’s time.”

“Yay!!!”

Natsuki lifted the lid off the container and noticed something was immediately wrong. There was a cupcake that was missing! Her immediate response was to stare at Sayori. “Sayori…”

“Y-yeah?”

“You know what I’m going to ask you, don’t you?”

“Maybe…”

“Well? Did you?”

Sayori put her fingers together, a sign that she is nervous. “Ehehe, did I what?”

“Sayori…” Natsuki’s voice was getting more angry as time went on. Sayori let out a nervous chuckle before dashing out of the room after grabbing a cupcake. “Get back here!” Natsuki shouted, setting the cupcakes down and chasing after Sayori.

_____

*Earlier that day*

It was time for lunch, and Sayori had been concocting a plan all day. She knew what she wanted, and she knew where it was. All she needed was the opportunity, and that was right now. Sayori knew where Natsuki ate lunch, the roof, so she would be far away from her locker, where the target was waiting for her.

“Operation: Yum Yum is a go!” she said, as she approached the locker. “Silly Natsuki, don’t you remember that time you told me your lock combination so I could grab your poem for you that one day? Well, I remember, hehe!” She turned the nob until the combination was entered, and the lock unlocked for her. Opening the locker she saw her objective, a container filled with deliciousness. “Alright, lunch is served!” She grabbed one of the six cupcakes from the container and closed the lid, closed the door and placed the locker back on it and locked it back up, turning the lock so it was on a random number. “Operation successful!” Sayori said, before taking a bite out of the cupcake she just took. “So sweet. So good. So worth it.”


End file.
